


Merry Frogmas

by rancetherapper (alannalaleona)



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alannalaleona/pseuds/rancetherapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach was a frog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Frogmas

Zach was a frog. He didn’t know how he ended up being one, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t always this way, but he decided to just go with it. One day he met another frog named Madi. She was actually pretty cute, for a frog. They jumped on lily pads and ate flies together by moonlight. Zach thought being a frog wasn’t so bad.

One day a man with blonde and pink tipped hair approached their pond. He was pretty hot for a guy, Zach thought.

“Hi I’m Frankie. I was told my true love is at this pond,” the guy said. “It must be one of you.” He picked each of them up and studied them with large brown eyes. “You’re the one since you’re the boy frog,” he told Zach. Zach internally raised his eyebrows. How did Frankie even know the difference? He wasn’t gay, but he’d take anything to become human again at this point.

Frankie kissed him and Zach immediately changed into his human form, albeit naked.  Okay maybe he was a little gay. “Lance warned me about this.” Frankie said, handing Zach a blanket. Zach scooped Madi up and took her home with them. She was their daughter frog and they were her dads.

They all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little story I wrote for Madi (@basedrance). Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
